


You're here right now and I think you'll stay

by cafedanslanuit



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Politics, Set after Saeran's After Ending, some mentions of nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafedanslanuit/pseuds/cafedanslanuit
Summary: Jumin Han is running for office. As it turns out, so are you.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader
Kudos: 18





	You're here right now and I think you'll stay

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from "Finally // beautiful stranger" by Halsey ~

  * The first time you see Jumin Han is during an interview at a morning news channel. Your whole team is by your side, some of them taking notes while he spoke. Why would a businessman want to be Prime Minister? You don’t know but you don’t really care right now.
  * You scoff loudly when he starts talking about big data and AI and how they could be used in politics to make decisions.
  * You had been working since you were young to get where you were right now. You had gone to Law school with a scholarship and were chosen valedictorian. You had worked in politics the last ten years of your life, so to see the rich son of the CEO of one of the biggest companies waltz into the election like he’s supposed to be there just infuriates you.
  * The campaign is long and hard. You two never meet during interviews but you make sure to address the fact people aren’t numbers that can be predicted and that while big data can be helpful, you need to address the political and social nature and take them into account before making any decisions. You also mention Jumin’s lack of political experience but no matter how many interviews you go to, you see his numbers rising by the minute.
  * The debate is brutal. Even if you hate him, you have to admire how much his campaign chief worked because he had just the right information at any minute, information he used to win the debate. In a couple of weeks, he also won the election. You send out a congratulatory tweet to your opponent and then call the day off for you and your team, locking yourself in your apartment with a bottle of wine.
  * The very same night, you receive a phone call from none other than Jumin Han. He mentions how good of a job you did at your campaign and that he actually liked some of the ideas you had presented at the debate (the ones that weren’t opposed to his at least). He invites you to be a part of his team and you say you’ll think it over. The call ends and you take a swig from your wine bottle, wondering if it’s a good idea.
  * You end up accepting.
  * He invites you to dinner to go over the details and plans he has and you start realizing maybe he’s more than some entitled rich kid. There’s something that seems to be motivating him, something that sparked his political ambition and you’re determined to find out what it was.
  * Even though you see him every day at his new prime minister’s office, you end up having dinner with him two or three times a week. At first it’s because he doesn’t really have time to go over certain details with you, but soon enough the conversations start getting more personal.
  * You confess to growing up with little to no money and having to work your ass off to get a scholarship. He mentions having to resign from his position at C&R to be able to take care of his friends. You start remembering the whole scandal around his company and the previous Prime Minister. He talks briefly about the Choi twins, who you have only heard about from the news and he shows you a picture of them and a girl sitting on a field, big smiles on their faces.
  * Jumin's expression softens as he remembers the fate of every one of their friends. You learn that the twins and the girl are living in the countryside and are happy, Zen, the actor, is now on Broadway and Yoosung, a younger friend of his, is studying in Paris. Jaehee is the only one who stayed and the person he trusts the most.
  * There are so many things to learn about Jumin Han. You notice he always wears stripes and that his thirst for knowledge is never ending. His humour is refreshing and you find yourself laughing at his remarks. You see him a lot more relaxed during your dinners than at the office and start to long for the time you get to share a dinner with him.
  * You start ~~wishing~~ wondering if maybe, just maybe, there was a chance his lingering eyes on your face as you speak during dinner are more than just professional admiration.
  * A year goes by and you get to meet Chairman Han. He is a perfect gentleman with you and joins you and Jumin for dinner. He asks you if you’re single and not so casually mentions Jumin is as well, and he would love for such a capable and intelligent person as you to be a part of his family. You confirm you are single but make no comment about his son, hoping your burning cheeks don’t give you away.
  * Later that night, Jumin texts you and apologizes for his father’s behaviour. You call him to dissipate his worries away but you end up talking with him about everything and nothing deep into the night.
  * The day Jumin confesses his feelings is after an allnighter. You are the only ones in the office, dealing with a lot of paperwork and working on a proposal for a crisis the country is facing. Jumin orders in your favourite snacks and you make coffee for both of you as you keep working. It’s 6 am when you finally finish so you both just sit at his office and watch the sunrise together.
  * “I’ve really come to care about you a lot more than I planned,” he says and you smile at him.
  * “Thank you?” you tease.
  * “I think I’ve fallen in love with you.”
  * He says so in such a calming voice you wonder if he’s joking. Your head is turned to him, lips parted in surprise, your eyes big and cheeks flushed.
  * “Which is probably going to be a huge problem with HR,” he sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. You can’t help but laugh at his comment and he looks back at you, raising an eyebrow.
  * “I’ve fallen in love with you too, Jumin.”
  * Jumin is surprisingly good at managing a relationship in the workplace. After he makes sure everything is good with HR, he treats you as just another worker while you’re in the office, leaving the kisses and soft touches for the privacy of his penthouse. It’s a little strange for you at first but you adapt and learn to admire him even more than before.
  * It doesn’t take long before it’s public knowledge (of course Jumin had to mention something about the nature of your relationship during an interview). Photographers follow you around and you see your face in magazines already calling you the first lady. You roll your eyes but can’t help the smile that crawls up to your face every time.
  * Sundays at Jumin’s apartment were a dream come true. Breakfast is made of fresh coffee imported from Colombia, homemade strawberry pancakes from your lover’s hands and you wearing nothing but one of his shirts and your underwear around his penthouse.
  * You teach him how to dance in the kitchen and even make him look for you around the house in a version of hide-and-seek, only he gets to kiss you every time he finds you. Jumin orders lunch for both of you and watches you ramble about whatever you want, an enamoured look on his face.
  * You make love on his bed as the sun is setting, golden hour hitting Jumin’s face in such a way you feel you’re falling for him once more. He’s gentle and warm, holding you in such a way you can just know he’s never letting you go.
  * You know he’s told you before you’re the first person he’s ever been intimate with but if he hadn’t, you wouldn’t have had trouble believing he had previous experience. The way his fingers trace your skin and take the time to learn every inch of your body, paying attentio to every moan and shudder is heaven-sent.
  * Jumin is always focused on your pleasure rather than his own and will make it his case for you to come undone for him several times the moment you step a foot inside his bedroom.
  * Jumin Han’s ideas and work ethics are accepted by the people. They’ve noticed good changes around the country and how transparent he is about everything he does, the data of his plans always open to the public. They also notice your influence on some of the decisions he makes and even if it’s a couple of years away, there are already rumours about a reelection.
  * You tease Jumin about running again one day during dinner.
  * “I’ve actually given that some thought,” he admits. “But I’d rather have you run this time with me on the sidelines.”
  * You kiss him over the table.
  * Jaehee is a saint and you end up forming a friendship with her as well. You even convince Jumin to give her a week off and she goes to see Zen on Broadway. Zen and Jaehee went for a couple of drinks after the show and you notice the lack of photographs from the bar compared to the amount she had from before the show. Jaehee avoids your questions and then ends the call when you start teasing her about getting laid and if Zen used his wolf ears on bed too.
  * One of the off days you sleep at your apartment rather than Jumin’s, you find a package waiting for you. It’s a few days old, reminding you how little time you actually spend there. Jumin’s offer for you to move in with him replays on your mind but you wave it off, not wanting to rush anything and potentially ruin the best thing that has happened to you in the last few years.
  * You take the package to your living room and prepare a cup of coffee before you open it. There’s no name on it but yours and you start to get worried. Before getting more ideas, you open it and see a huge stack of papers. They are all part of an investigation you’ve heard about.
  * You have no idea why someone would send you information about the last Prime Minister and the RFA.
  * It’s almost 3 am when you end up revising all the documentation. There’s a missed call and an unopened message from Jumin you didn’t have the heart to answer. Not after all you’ve been reading.
  * “Can I please speak to you privately?” you say the minute you enter his office the next morning. Your stern voice makes everyone quickly walk away and Jumin raises his eyebrow at you. You lock the door behind you and walk over your boyfriend’s desk.
  * “You didn’t answer my calls last night,” he mentions but you ignore him, rather taking a seat in front of him.
  * “I want you to be honest with me, Jumin.” The lack of a term of endearment makes him squint his eyes. “I want you to be honest out of respect for the amount of time we’ve been working together and out of the love you say you have for me.”
  * “I am not a liar.”
  * “Did you really use your money and influence to get Jihyun Kim out of jail?”
  * Jumin and you stare at each other in silence, both of your faces hiding the turmoil of emotions behind.
  * “Rika is at a mental hospital,” you continue. “And you paid for Jihyun Kim’s lawyers and he got released in just a couple of weeks. His status or location is now unknown. So I’m asking: Jumin, did you get Jihyun Kim out of jail after he participated in a cult and helped Rika kidnap and torture people, including the Choi twins?”
  * Jumin crossed his legs, his eyes never leaving yours.
  * “Jihyun has been my friend since we were children—”
  * “I asked you a question.”
  * “How did you get all that information? Saejoon Choi’s testimony was private to the public.”
  * “You seem to have more enemies than you thought.”
  * “But who would—”
  * “Answer me!” you interrupt me, raising your voice. You take a deep breath to calm yourself. “Just answer, Jumin,” you plead.
  * His eyes look down and then back to your eyes. You think you must have really been in love with him to think there was a possibility the papers that were sent to you were forged.
  * “Yes,” he sentences.
  * "I trusted you. I thought you wanted to make things right, to make people accountable. You said so during your campaign, you said so to me,” you confront him, your heart breaking in a million pieces. “I looked up to you. I respected you. Looks like you're just like every other silver spoon."
  * Jumin stays in silence as he watches you leave the office. When Jaehee comes back, he realizes he’s been looking at the door the past couple of hours. She confirms you’ve left the building and also handed out your resignation letter. She doesn’t dare to ask what happened and he makes a point not to address the situation either.
  * You never ask for your stuff back. There’s a couple of books you had been reading, your slippers and a rose gold robe he had given you for cold days. He puts them all in a box and sends you the package.
  * He is not surprised when you return it, along with the documentation that was sent to you.
  * The next time he sees you is during an interview on the morning news. He’s sitting along with his team, watching you announce your campaign for the next term. The lady in front of you asks why did you decide to leave his team.
  * You give her one of your political smiles (Jumin has learnt to recognize every one of them) and shake your head softly.
  * “I don’t think it’s okay for me to disclose that,” you answer.
  * Jumin wonders if that means you still love him.




End file.
